New York Love Story
by xxchocolatxx
Summary: (I know the title AGAIN doesn't match the actual plot of this story.) Beca, a local Dj in New York and basically hates it there and when a blonde law student and her little cousin came she might hate New York a little less. Mitchsen. side Chacie (Chloe x Stacie) on later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**hey, it's me again with a new story and I will still continue "A burning flame" and "A Dark Curse" if you haven't read the two of those well, read those two now or later after this ;p please leave reviews as well**

* * *

><p>Beca, a dj, who lives in new york, she hated it there she wanted to be in LA but no, her dad had to put her in the worst place on earth (in her opinion).<p>

Beca groaned and went outside to go to work.

"Hey, short stuff, better go to work." Luke, her british blonde friend/boss, said.

Beca sighed and went in the bar and got ready.

"good luck, B." Luke said as he went to his office.

the bar opened and lots of people came and Beca had fun playing her mixes.

Beca played all night and had fun and it was finally time to close.

when Beca said goodbye to Luke she grabbed the wine from his table and said "thanks for keeping me here."

"anytime, B, and the party animals really love you." Luke said and waved goodbye.

Beca was about to go home and suddenly a blonde kid showed up.

"can I please have your autograph, Dj BM." the blonde kid said offering a paper and a pen.

Beca was actually confused why a kid was at a bar but happy at the same time since people actually liked her music.

"sure. um...where are your parents?" Beca asked awkwardly while signing the paper.

"oh. they left me with my cousin. her name is Aubrey." the blonde kid said.

"what's your name, kid?" Beca asked.

"Chocolat. um...if you don't mind will you take me home again. it's kinda dark and I'm scared." the blonde kid said almost tearing up.

Beca gave the signed paper to the kid and said "sure. I don't have anything to do in my apartment anyway."

Beca followed Chocolat and surprisingly she led Beca next to her apartment and knocked.

a blonde girl who seems to be a law student opened the door.

"hey, Aubrey, I bring you Beca your next girlfriend." Chocolat said with a smile.

Aubrey gave Beca an apologizing look and scold Chocolat "Chocolat, what did I tell you about getting random girls from the street? and Beca here must have more important things to do and I don't need a relationship right now."

Chocolat was silent and Beca said "hey now no need to be harsh on Chocolat here."

Beca ruffled the little blonde girl's hair.

"Beca, I really am sorry that Chocolat put you through all this nuisance but if you would like you can come in." Aubrey said with a smile.

Beca accepted the offer and went inside with Chocolat.

"say, Beca, you look kinda familiar." Aubrey said removing her reading glasses and putting it back to its case.

"well, I do work a lot at a famous bar downtown." Beca said.

Aubrey did remember the brunette and she was that Dj who was always there when she comes with her friend.

"you're DJ BM, aren't you?" Aubrey asked with a smirk.

Beca instantly fell in love with the blonde and said "yeah, I am and actually I just live next door."

Chocolat was listening to their conversation with a smirk.

"you know, I have seen a lot of people here and why haven't I noticed your face before?" Beca asked curiously.

Aubrey laughed and said "well, me and Chocolat aren't outside people."

"well, it was nice meeting you and I hope we can chat again." Beca said as she left.

Aubrey waved goodbye and glared at Chocolat.

Chocolat laughed nervously and said "she isn't that bad, right?"

Aubrey crossed her arms and scoffed "why would you find me a girlfriend at this time? you know how the last one ended."

"but, Aubrey, I want to see you happy with someone a little different and not study all the time." Chocolat whined.

Aubrey just sighed and sat beside Chocolat on the bed and said "I know you want me to be happy but I already am happy when I'm with you,"

Aubrey kissed Chocolat on the forehead and slept beside Chocolat.

* * *

><p><strong>so guys what do you think? please leave reviews and I don't own pitch perfect but I do own Chocolat ;) ~chu <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys, I will be updating "A Burning Flame" and "A dark curse" and if you guys haven't check that out then check those two out you might like it too. ;) and please leave reviews since your opinions are important ;) enjoy**

* * *

><p>Beca had a day off and didn't feel like going out suddenly Beca heard a knock.<p>

"hey, Beca, what about a movie marathon?" Jesse, Beca's childhood friend, said.

"not now, Jesse, and you know how I hate movies." Beca groaned.

suddenly Chocolat went out to go to school.

Chocolat noticed a brunette guy knocking on Beca's door.

"um...mister, may I help you?" Chocolat asked.

Jesse laughed nervously and said "I'm good. it's just that my friend is too lazy to get the door."

Chocolat nodded and went to school.

"weird kid." Jesse thought. Beca finally decided to open the door and said "Jesse, it's my day off and you know I don't like movies and maybe you can hang out with Benji. I'm just tired, bro."

Jesse nodded and had a frown on his face as he left.

Beca felt bad and went back in her apartment.

Aubrey decided to get some fresh air and she had an idea.

Aubrey went to Beca's apartment and knocked.

"go away, Jesse, I already told you that I'm not interested." Beca groaned.

"um...Beca, it's me Aubrey." Aubrey said. Beca widened her eyes and opened the door.

"I'm so sorry. I just thought that you were my best friend for a second." Beca said.

Aubrey giggled and said "it's fine. really."

Beca adored Aubrey's giggle she can't stop talking to her.

"so, why did you come here?" Beca asked.

"well, I want you to go to the park with me." Aubrey said.

Beca never left her house but why is she agreeing to go to the park.

"um...sure let me get dressed." Beca said as she went to her shower to get dressed.

Beca wore a usual black tank top and ripped skinny jeans.

Aubrey and Beca went to the park and talked about random stuff.

"so, where's little choco?" Beca asked.

"she's at school and that's why I'm here to wait for her." Aubrey said.

"what school is she in?" Beca asked.

"well, she's in Barden high and she's in the eight grade." Aubrey said.

Beca remembered that she studied in Barden high and suddenly a redhead came to them.

"hey, Bree, who's your new girlfriend?" the redhead said with a wink.

Aubrey smacked Chloe a little and said "she's just a friend, Chlo."

"so, what's your name?" Chloe asked.

"I'm Beca." Beca said as she shook Chloe's hand.

Chloe squealed and hugged her and said "you are so adorable."

Aubrey got jealous and scoffed "let go of her now, Chlo."

Chloe giggled and let Beca go and said "you're so adorable when you're jealous."

Chloe giggled and waved goodbye.

Beca was confused and asked "jealous, huh?"

suddenly Chocolat came and asked sarcastically "why are you both at the park waiting for me?"

Chocolat smirked at her cousin who was glaring at her.

"you should be thankful that you aren't going to go home all alone." Aubrey said.

Beca looked at the time and forgot that her favorite show was going to air in the last 30 minutes.

"um...you know I have to go." Beca said awkwardly as she stood up.

"why are you in such a hurry, Beca?" Aubrey asked.

Beca was embarrassed to tell Aubrey that she likes this show called "2 broke girls"

"um...you know that tv show called "2 broke girls"? Beca asked awkwardly.

Chocolat smiled and said "I know that show. me and Aubrey love that show and Aubrey has a crush on Max."

Beca laughed and Aubrey smacked her cousin a little.

"you wanna watch it at my apartment?" Beca offered.

Aubrey nodded and went to Beca's apartment along with Chocolat.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, hoped you like that and please don't forget to review and check out my other stories as well and my writing here is kinda lazy hehehe as always I'll be updating the next day ~Chu <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**hey, guys. in a few days I might be updating slow since school starts in a few days and please read my other stories it's called "A burning flame" and "A dark curse." and don't forget to leave your opinions/reviews to this story and I don't own anything except for Chocolat and enjoy. ;)**

* * *

><p>Chocolat and Aubrey were eating breakfast and Chocolat asked with a smirk "how's Beca?"<p>

"you literally just saw her yesterday, Chocolat and she's our next door neighbor and if you're trying to annoy me. it's not working." Aubrey scoffed.

Chocolat whined "come on, Bree, admit it. you like Beca~senpai."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and said "you have been watching too much anime."

Chocolat pouted and said "but, you do love Beca. you just don't know it yet."

"just get dressed and go to school." Aubrey scoffed.

Chocolat giggled and went to the bedroom to wear her uniform.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and continued reading her book.

Chocolat twirled around and said "well, I'm off. bye, Bree, see you at the park later."

Chocolat left and Aubrey sighed in relief that her cousin is gone.

"hey, Chocolat, want me to walk you to your school?" Beca asked.

Chocolat nodded and said "thanks."

while they were on their way to Barden High Chocolat asked "Beca, do you like my cousin?"

Beca looked at Chocolat and chuckled "well, yeah because if I said "no" then you'll hate me."

"Beca, I'm serious." Chocolat whined.

Beca laughed and said "yeah, I like your cousin. she's pretty nice and she's beautiful."

Chocolat smiled and asked "then, would you please date her?"

Beca was shocked at what the teen blonde said and said nervously "you see, I don't want to be in a relationship right now."

Chocolat looked at Beca with a curious face and asked "why? my cousin is a good girlfriend, you know."

"it's not like, I don't like her it's just that I'm not ready." Beca said.

"are you straight? because I'm really sorry for bothering you." Chocolat said.

Beca laughed and said "no. I'm totally gay and I just think Aubrey isn't ready too."

Chocolat sighed and understands Beca.

Beca asked "say, are you gay?"

Chocolat turned to Beca and saw that she was at her school and smiled and waved good bye.

"you didn't answer my question." Beca shouted.

Chocolat twirled around and shouted "yeah, Becs, I'm gay."

Beca waved good bye and went to work.

Chocolat smiled at herself and went in the classroom.

"Choco, who is she?" Ouji said. Ouji is Chocolat's friend.

"she's just my cousin's friend." Chocolat said.

Ouji smiled and said "you know Choco, that the deadline for our project is today."

Chocolat just groaned and went inside the classroom.

"hey, students, please sit down." the principal said.

the students sat down and the principal said "I have an announcement."

"miss. Rina is sick and caught the flu and we have a substitute teacher." the principal continued.

A tall brunette came and said "nice to meet all of you. I'm Stacie Conrad."

Chocolat had a plan in her head that she wanted to try out.

after school Chocolat decided to visit Stacie.

"hi, ma'm, may I come in?" Chocolat asked politely.

"sure. are you Chocolat?" Stacie asked.

Chocolat nodded and went in the classroom.

"Ma'm, are you looking for a date?" Chocolat asked.

Stacie laughed and said "just call me Stacie and why would you ask that?"

"well, my cousin's best friend needs a girlfriend and I think you're the perfect one." Chocolat said.

Stacie giggled and ruffled Chocolat's hair and asked "how did you know I'm gay?"

Chocolat giggled and said "I just guessed."

"come on, you can walk me to the park, Stace."Chocolat said as she grabbed Stacie's hand and left school.

Chocolat and Stacie saw Aubrey at the park reading a book.

"is she your cousin's best friend?" Stacie asked.

Chocolat shook her head and said "she's my cousin. her name is Aubrey."

Stacie nodded and said "she's pretty hot. I should say."

Chocolat smirked and went to Aubrey.

* * *

><p><strong>I have to split this into two ;) and who here likes pewdiepie? because I love him. okay and please leave reviews and check out my other stories so until next time~Mepo<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:please leave reviews and I know I've been updating slower but I'll do whatever it takes to update all of my other stories.:)~Neko**

* * *

><p>"Aubrey!" Chocolat shouted and Aubrey looked at her confused.<p>

"you already brought Beca and now you brought another person that you'll claim is my "girlfriend"." Aubrey scoffed.

Chocolat giggled and said "she's Stacie Conrad. my homeroom teacher and I brought her to meet Chloe."

Aubrey quirked her eyebrows and said to Stacie "I'm really sorry my cousin brought you into her ridiculous plans."

Stacie laughed and said "you don't have to apologize. it's fun playing matchmaker for once."

Chocolat looked around for Chloe and asked Aubrey "where's Chloe?"

"she's almost here." Aubrey said and suddenly a bubbly voice was heard.

"you were talking about me?"

Chocolat looked behind her and it was Chloe. "she's stunning." Stacie whispered to Chocolat.

Chocolat smirked and Chloe asked Stacie "what's your name?"

"I'm Stacie Conrad and you must be Chloe Beale." Stacie said with a wink.

Chloe tilted her head and asked "how do you know my name?"

"my student. Chocolat. told me all about you." Stacie said.

Chloe looked at Chocolat and Chocolat gave her a thumbs up.

Chloe rolled her eyes in a playful way and said "is that so? well, if it's Chocolat then you might be the one."

that line got Stacie confused and asked "what does that mean?"

Chloe gazed at Chocolat and said "ask her."

Stacie looked at Chocolat and Chocolat said "oh,shucks stop flattering me. well, I was known to be the best matchmaker."

Stacie asked "did all of your matches succeed?"

Chocolat said "I just match people. it's up to the people I match to succeed in love."

"too deep, Choco." Chloe said with a giggle.

Chocolat giggled and said "now, miss Stacie. I don't do this for fun. I do this for the people who is desperate in love and the ones who needs it."

"she's a weird yet educated and nice girl." Stacie said to Aubrey.

"say, Stacie. you're not doing anything today, right?" Chloe asked.

Stacie shook her head and Chloe asked "can I take you out now?"

"of course." Stacie said enthusiastically and held Chloe's hand and left.

Aubrey glared at Chocolat who was smiling at Chloe and Stacie.

"you little love expert." Aubrey scowled.

Chocolat giggled and said "let's go home."

Aubrey nodded and walked home with Chocolat while they were on their way to their apartment they saw Beca.

"Beca!" Chocolat shouted.

Beca turned around and said "hey, Choco. how's school?"

Beca and Chocolat fist bumped and Chocolat said "it was fine and we had a new substitute teacher and her name is Stacie Conrad and she is now officially dating Chloe Beale."

Beca ruffled Chocolat's hair and asked playfully "and I wonder how that happened?"

Chocolat chuckled and Aubrey scoffed "you shouldn't encourage her."

Beca frowned and said "Aubrey, Chocolat is like a blessing to other people and you just want her to stop doing it?"

"you don't understand, Beca." Aubrey said coldly.

Beca stared at her and Chocolat said "Aubrey, I'm sorry. my dad isn't going to be happy about this and you're going to be blamed for it."

Aubrey smiled and said "it's not your fault, Chocolat. I know you want to help people but your dad won't allow that."

Chocolat hugged Beca and mumbled "if you like my cousin please confess to her when the time comes."

Chocolat unwraps herself around Beca and held Aubrey's hand and waved goodbye and went to the apartment.

_New york is getting weirder and weirder. Beca thought_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave reviews I would really appreciate it :) ~Neko<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**in the next chapter I'll reply to all of your reviews so please review. :)~Nico**

* * *

><p>the next morning Chocolat went to school and called Chloe.<p>

"hey, Choco. what's up?" Chloe said.

"um...Aubrey wants you to take me home later today. is that alright?" Chocolat asked shyly.

"sure. at the park. I'll meet you there. bring Stacie too." Chloe said with a giggle.

"sure. I will. bye, Chlo." Chocolat said.

"bye, Choco. be safe." Chloe said as she hung up.

Chocolat sighed and walked to school.

Chocolat went in the classroom and saw Stacie.

"Stacie, can we talk?" Chocolat asked shyly.

Stacie nodded and stood up and said to the class "you guys better do your activity."

"yes, ma'm." the class said in unison as they all did their activity.

Stacie and Chocolat left the room and Stacie asked "what's up, Choco?"

"um...can you please take me to the park?" Chocolat asked.

Stacie laughed and said "you didn't have to ask, Chocolat. I'll go with you everyday so you can be safe."

Chocolat giggled and said "thank you, Ma'm."

Stacie smiled and asked "say, what does your cousin do?"

"she's a law student. she does her homework early even though the deadline is next week and she doesn't have much time for me." Chocolat said sadly.

suddenly the bell rang and Stacie grabbed Chocolat's hand and walked to the park.

"you see. I need some help." Chocolat said.

"in what?" Stacie asked curiously.

"well, I went home with a Dj and lets her spend time with my cousin and now since they both have commitment issues they just don't express themselves." Chocolat said.

suddenly Chloe waved at them and kissed Stacie at the cheek.

"say, Chloe. since, you are Aubrey's childhood friend and her best friend...what's her type?" Chocolat asked.

Chloe hummed and asked "are you going incest on her?"

Chocolat looked at Chloe with a disgusting look and scoffed "no. I don't like my cousin in that way."

Chocolat frowned and said "I wish she was my sister."

Stacie ruffled Chocolat's hair and said "why don't you just call her sister then?"

"well, it's kinda weird but I do see her as my big sister even though I already have one." Chocolat said with an awkward laugh.

they walked pass the school Aubrey was in and Chocolat saw Beca.

"Beca? what are you doing here?" Chocolat asked.

"well, your cousin wanted me to pick her up." Beca said with a wink.

Chocolat grinned and Chloe hugged Beca and squealed "you are so sweet, Beca. I'm sure you and Aubrey will work out."

"we're just friends, Chloe. nothing special." Beca said awkwardly.

suddenly Aubrey waved at them and Chocolat hugged her.

"can I call you sister from now on?" Chocolat asked.

Aubrey smiled and ruffled Chocolat's hair and said "of course you can. I always imagined that you're my little troublemaker."

Aubrey looked at Beca and asked "what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to give this to you." Beca said as she handed a flash drive.

"what's this for?" Aubrey asked curiously.

"those are my mixes and feel free to listen to it." Beca said.

Beca waved good bye and left.

Chloe and Stacie were grinning and Aubrey glared at them and Chocolat just laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>by the way the cover for this story is actually Chocolat and yup I love anime. :3 don't forget to review~chu<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**guest: it's actually a she ;) but I appreciate that you find her cute ;)**

**cheekymadom: it's actually a she and you'll get a background story on her at some point ;)**

**A/N: I might be updating slower than usual but I hope you'll stick around until I update and please don't forget to review ;)**

* * *

><p>Chocolat woke up and rubbed her eyes and saw Aubrey studying while listening to something.<p>

Chocolat sat beside Aubrey and Aubrey took off her earphones and asked "what's up?"

"what are you listening to?" Chocolat asked.

Aubrey closed her book and said "I was listening to Beca's mixes."

Chocolat smiled and asked "so, are they good?"

"well, honestly yeah. what would you expect from a DJ right?" Aubrey asked with a laugh.

Chocolat nodded and asked "say, can I buy the 1989 album?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes playfully and said "of course. but maybe tomorrow. you and Chloe can buy it."

"why not Beca?" Chocolat asked curiously.

Aubrey froze and thought about it. _Beca? that's actually a good idea but..._

Chocolat waved her hand and asked "are you still there?"

Aubrey shook her head and said "well, Beca must have something to do tomorrow."

Chocolat nodded and went to the bathroom.

"s-s-sis-siste-r?" Chocolat called nervously.

Aubrey smiled and asked "what?"

Chocolat smiled and asked "do you want to take a bath with me?"

Aubrey said "nah. I'm good."

Chocolat nodded and went in the bathtub after a good bath Chocolat wore her uniform and asked "who'll take me home later?"

"well, probably Chloe again. I'm sorry I can't be with you later." Aubrey said.

Chocolat laughed sadly and said "it's fine. I know you're doing this for your future."

Chocolat left and Beca was locking her door.

"Beca, want to take me to school?" Chocolat offered.

"yeah. sure. say, you have any plans tomorrow?" Beca asked.

Chocolat and Beca walked together and Chocolat said "no. but I do want you to go to with me to the CD store to buy an album."

"sure. what album?" Beca asked.

"the 1989 album of Taylor Swift." Chocolat answered.

Beca and Chocolat were at Barden High and Beca said "sure. I'll go with you."

Beca left and Chocolat went in her school.

Chloe woke up and saw a text message from Stacie.

Stacie: I have an idea, Chlo. what if we set Beca and Aubrey up?

Chloe smirked and replied.

Chloe: I would love that and aren't you at school?

Stacie: yeah, but it's their break time so I'm free.

Chloe: oh. sure I'm in the plan and I'll meet you at the park later, 'kay? ;)

Stacie:okay. I'll be there, babe ;)

Chloe smiled and got dressed and went out for awhile suddenly she saw Beca.

"hey, Becs." Chloe greeted.

Beca looked at her and said "hey, how's it going?"

"well, I'm fiine. how about you? where are you going?" Chloe asked curiously.

"I'm fine and I'm going to work." Beca said.

Chloe nodded and asked "do you like Aubrey?"

Beca froze and said "I don't know. but I do like her as a friend."

Chloe smiled and said "you better go to work now. and be safe."

Chloe left and kept walking and Beca walked the opposite way.

_do I like Aubrey? do I like Aubrey as a friend? or even more than that? why are feelings confusing? Beca thought_

* * *

><p><strong>hope you enjoyed this chapter I hope it's long and don't forget to review. I'll reply to reviews too. ;)~Nico<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**cheekymadom: I'm glad you like her personality ;)**

**A/N: please keep leaving reviews so I can continue the story ;)~Nyan**

* * *

><p>Chocolat went to the park with Stacie and saw Chloe sitting at the bench.<p>

"Chloe! what's up?" Chocolat asked.

"Choco, I'm sorry. I can't go with you tomorrow." Chloe said sadly.

Chocolat frowned and said "that's okay. Beca will come with me anyway."

Chloe smiled and said "Chocolat, me and Stacie are actually going out today. you wouldn't mind, right?"

Chocolat shook her head and said "it's fine. I'm just going to head to Beca's workplace."

Chloe nodded and ruffled Chocolat's hair and said "I'm really sorry. but we'll make it up to you."

and with that Chloe and Stacie left.

Chocolat went to Beca's workplace and saw Beca talking to a familiar brunette guy.

"I don't think she liked my mix, Jesse." Beca said sadly.

"I'm sure she liked it, Beca. you're the greatest DJ I know." Jesse said sincerely.

Beca saw Chocolat standing there and Beca greeted "Hey, Choco. what's up?"

"I was just stopping by is all." Chocolat said with a giggle.

"I saw you before." Jesse said.

Chocolat glared at him and scoffed "I remember you. you were that guy outside Beca's door."

Jesse became scared and asked Beca "so, what's her name?"

"her name is Chocolat and she's Aubrey's cousin." Beca answered.

suddenly Aubrey came exhausted.

"where's Choco-there you are." Aubrey sighed as she hugged Chocolat.

"what's wrong, sis?" Chocolat asked.

"I thought you were lost, so I searched for you." Aubrey said.

Chocolat looked at her watch and laughed nervously and said "sorry, sis. it would've been easier if I had a phone."

Beca quirked her eyebrows and asked "you don't have a phone?"

"my parents told me cellphones make me dumber...but that's not true." Chocolat said.

Aubrey scoffed "yes it is, Chocolat. now let's go."

Aubrey grabbed Chocolat's arm and left.

"hey, Aubrey." Beca called.

Aubrey turned around and Beca asked "did you like my mixes?"

Aubrey blushed and bit her lip and said "they're wonderful, Beca."

Beca smiled and Jesse was smiling like a total idiot and Beca said "shut up."

Jesse laughed and Beca rolled her eyes.

"Aubrey, you know you blushed when Beca called your name, right?" Chocolat pointed out.

Aubrey became flustered and said "I didn't blush."

Chocolat smirked and said "whatever you say, Aubrey."

Chocolat giggled and went to bed.

Aubrey sighed and thought _"did I really blush? No. Love is a dangerous thing and I'll never experience it."_

* * *

><p><strong>hope you guys liked this chapter. please leave reviews and plus, I'm a game. I'll update soon guys ;)~Nyan <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Cheekymadom: thanks and sure I'll do longer ones :)**

**Guest: Thank you :3**

**A/N: thank you guys for the support and please keep leaving reviews. it helps. :)~Kero**

* * *

><p>Chocolat wore a (you are now allowed to dress her up. I'm not good at fashion...or clothes xD) and went next door.<p>

"Beca, you said we're going to buy the album." Chocolat whined.

Beca opened the door wearing a (I will leave everything fashion in your hands, reader xD) and said "I'm sorry. let's go."

Beca and Chocolat went to the store and Chocolat bought the 1989 album by Taylor Swift.

"you must REALLY love Taylor Swift." Beca teased.

Chocolat nodded and said "of course I love her. she's like Aubrey but nicer."

"say, Chocolat is Aubrey free tomorrow?" Beca asked.

Chocolat smirked and said "maybe you should ask her."

they arrived back at the apartment and when they got in Aubrey was sleeping.

"Aubrey, I'm home." Chocolat chimed.

Aubrey woke up and saw Beca and Chocolat.

"what makes you come here, Beca?" Aubrey asked.

Beca blushed and stuttered "I-I w-was th-thinking if you can hangout tomorrow."

Aubrey smiled and said "yeah, sure."

Beca smiled and Chocolat played the songs from the album and locked the door.

Beca sat down beside Aubrey and they let the music flow.

_Midnight,_  
><em> You come and pick me up, no headlights<em>  
><em> Long drive,<em>  
><em> Could end in burning flames or paradise<em>  
><em> Fade into view, oh, it's been a while since I have even heard from you<em>

Chocolat quirked her eyebrows and thought "should've picked prism instead."

Beca stared at Aubrey and Aubrey caught her staring.

_I should just tell you to leave 'cause I_  
><em> Know exactly where it leads but I<em>  
><em> Watch us go 'round and 'round each time.<em>

"is there something wrong, Beca?" Aubrey asked.

Beca shook her head and said "you're just really pretty is all."

Chocolat observed them and thought "come on, Beca. do your move."

_You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye_  
><em> And I got that red lip classic thing that you like<em>  
><em> And when we go crashing down, we come back every time<em>  
><em> 'Cause we never go out of style<em>  
><em> We never go out of style<em>

Aubrey stared at Beca's lips and and bit her own and thought "this song is actually great."

Aubrey shook her head and asked "say, Chocolat what's the name of the song?"

_You got that long hair, slicked back, white t-shirt_  
><em> And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt<em>  
><em> And when we go crashing down, we come back every time<em>  
><em> 'Cause we never go out of style<em>  
><em> We never go out of style.<em>

"it's style by Taylor Swift. you know, I might go to the store again and buy more albums." Chocolat said as she stood up.

"again? go with Beca then." Aubrey said.

Chocolat shook her head and said "I'm good on my own and DON'T turn off the music."

Chocolat left and the music kept playing.

_So it goes_  
><em> He can't keep his wild eyes on the road<em>  
><em> Takes me home<em>  
><em> Lights are off, he's taking off his coat<em>  
><em> I say, "I heard, oh, that you've been out and about with some other girl, some other girl."<em>

Beca and Aubrey felt awkward and Aubrey broke the silence and said "so, where do you wanna hang out?"

"wherever the wind will take us" Beca said.

Beca widened her eyes and asked "did I just say that?"

Aubrey laughed and nodded.

_He says, "What you've heard is true but I_  
><em> Can't stop thinking about you," and I...<em>  
><em> I said, "I've been there too a few times."<em>

Beca and Aubrey stared at each other and Beca leaned in but...

"I'm back!" Chocolat greeted and Beca jumped and blushed.

Chocolat widened her eyes and said "I'm so sorry that I broke your moment."

_'Cause you got that James Dean daydream look in your eye_  
><em> And I got that red lip classic thing that you like<em>  
><em> And when we go crashing down, we come back every time<em>  
><em> 'Cause we never go out of style<em>  
><em> We never go out of style<em>

"moment? what moment?" Beca asked nervously.

Chocolat rolled her eyes and placed the albums at a table.

_You got that long hair, slicked back, white t-shirt_  
><em> And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt<em>  
><em> And when we go crashing down, we come back every time<em>  
><em> 'Cause we never go out of style<em>  
><em> We never go out of style<em>

"I'm just going to to use the bathroom, 'kay?" Chocolat said as she went to the bathroom.

Chocolat peeked outside and observed them.

"Chocolat, you shouldn't have done that." Chocolat thought.

_Take me home_  
><em> Just take me home, yeah.<em>  
><em> Just take me home<em>  
><em> (out of style)<em>

"say, Aubrey. how long was Chocolat separated from her parents?" Beca asked.

Aubrey didn't want to talk about that so she kissed Beca. wait what?! why!?

_You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye_  
><em> And I got that red lip classic thing that you like<em>  
><em> And when we go crashing down, we come back every time<em>  
><em> 'Cause we never go out of style<em>  
><em> We never go out of style <em>

Chocolat smiled and left the bathroom and said "are you like official now?"

Aubrey pulled away and asked "were you watching?"

"I was at the bathroom." Chocolat said.

Beca was lost for words and Aubrey said "I'm so sorry. I just didn't want to talk about it."

_"did Aubrey just kissed me? holy shit am I blushing? why is new york weird?" Beca thought._

* * *

><p><strong>it's kinda long but yeah hope you enjoyed this and I do not own the song. sadly or pitch perfect so I'll see you guys in the next update ;)~Nyan<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Guest: kissing makes everything better =w=**

**Cheekymadom: well, Beca and Aubrey are like in their 20's and Chocolat is 14 :3 and being awkward is the best =w=**

**A/N: I'll update tomorrow but I'm making no promises and hope you check my other stories out and leave reviews. please. it helps :)~Nyan**

* * *

><p>Beca was flustered yet confused.<p>

"did Aubrey just kissed me?" Beca thought as she was walking in circles in her room.

"she's a good kisser. wait what?! Mitchell, snap out of it." Beca said to herself.

Beca slapped herself lightly and threw herself on the couch.

meanwhile at Aubrey's room.

"Chocolat, why were you watching?" Aubrey asked.

"I wanted you two together since day one." Chocolat said.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and said "Choco, life isn't a game. love isn't a playground."

Chocolat left and Aubrey fell to the ground.

"why...did I do that?" Aubrey thought.

Chocolat ran to Ouji's house and Ouji asked "what's wrong?"

"I shouldn't have messed around with Aubrey's life." Chocolat cried.

Ouji hugged the blonde and said "it'll be fine."

Chocolat smiled and stood up and said "thanks, Ouji."

Chocolat left and rushed back to the apartment and suddenly bumped at someone.

"I'm so sorry." it wasn't just a someone...it was Beca.

"it's fine, Beca." Chocolat groaned as she stood up.

Beca said "I...like...your...cousin."

Chocolat widened her eyes and asked "r-really?"

Beca nodded and Chocolat went in the apartment and saw Aubrey sleeping.

"Aubrey?" Chocolat called.

Aubrey groaned and said "Chocolat, I'm sleeping."

suddenly Beca came and said "Aubrey, we need to talk."

Aubrey stood up and walked outside leaving Chocolat inside.

"what do you want, Beca?" Aubrey scoffed.

Chocolat saw a bottle of beer and thought "was Aubrey drinking? no, she doesn't drink."

"Aubrey, about the kiss." Beca said.

Aubrey glared and scoffed "what about it?"

"I want to ask you. why did you kiss me?" Beca asked.

Aubrey bit her bottom lip and said "because I-I like you."

Beca blushed and thought "wait...there's something off about Aubrey."

Beca read the expression on Aubrey's face and she realizes that the tone Aubrey uses was like she was sober.

"Aubrey, were you drinking?" Beca asked.

Aubrey shook her head and suddenly Chocolat opened the door and showed Beca the bottle.

Beca nodded and carried Aubrey to the apartment.

surprisingly Beca was strong enough to carry Aubrey and placed her on the couch.

"her sober thoughts are true." Chocolat muttered.

Beca remembered Aubrey saying that she likes her and blushed.

"hope she didn't say anything insulting to you." Chocolat said.

Beca shook her head and said "she didn't say anything insulting...she just said she liked me."

Chocolat tried to hide her smile from her face and nodded.

"aren't you going to be like a cheerful little kid jumping around?" Beca teased.

"I'll do that when I leave you two." Chocolat said as she skipped outside,

Beca rolled her eyes and smiled at Aubrey while she was sleeping.

_"all sober thoughts of hers are true, huh? better keep this a secret." Beca thought._

* * *

><p><strong>sorry for the late updates I've been very busy but eventually I'll be updating fast. so hoped you enjoyed this and see you all next time ;)~Mepo <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Guest1: thank you ^_^**

**Cheekymadom: hope you feel better soon and thank you for the support :)**

**A/N: I'll update this soon and please check out my other stories and thank you for the support and please keep leaving reviews. it helps :)~Kero**

* * *

><p>Aubrey woke up and saw Chocolat sleeping beside her.<p>

Aubrey felt a headache and groaned "what the hell happened yesterday, Chocolat?"

Chocolat woke up as well and said "you were drinking."

"I don't drink, okay?" Aubrey stated.

Chocolat took out the bottle of beer and Aubrey frowned and sighed "I'm sorry."

"why did you drink?" Chocolat asked curiously.

Aubrey sighed "I...was helping myself to tell the truth."

Chocolat understood Aubrey and gave Aubrey a treatment to make her headache go away.

"thank you." Aubrey said.

Chocolat smiled and Aubrey asked "what crazy things did I say yesterday?"

Chocolat smirked and suddenly someone knocked at the door.

Chocolat stood up and answered the door and it was Beca.

"Chocolat, I need to speak to Aubrey." Beca begged.

Chocolat nodded and Beca went in and Aubrey asked "why are you here?"

"I want to ask you something." Beca said.

suddenly Stacie greeted "Hey, Bree."

Aubrey got startled and scoffed "you could've knocked."

"knocking is too mainstream." Stacie stated.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and asked Beca "what were you going to ask, Beca?"

Beca shook her head and sighed "never mind."

Beca left and Stacie smirked and teased "so, what are you and Beca doing?"

Aubrey scoffed "I don't know what you're talking about."

Chocolat kept watching them and asked "can I go to Beca's apartment?"

Aubrey nodded and Chocolat left and Stacie said "come on, Aubrey, you're so dense."

Aubrey scoffed "I don't like her and I never will."

Chocolat was at Beca's apartment with Beca talking about the event from yesterday.

"Aubrey kept denying that she likes you." Chocolat said.

Beca sighed "that's fine. we might just tell her about her sober thoughts."

Chocolat shook her head and said "no. not yet."

Beca took out pizza from last night and gave Chocolat a piece.

"Aubrey, why do you have a beer bottle under your bed?" Stacie asked.

Aubrey stood up and grabbed the bottle from Stacie's hands and scoffed "you are not allowed to touch everything."

Stacie rolled her eyes and said "just tell me the truth. do you like Beca or not?"

_"she kept asking that question...and it makes me think...I like Beca." Aubrey thought._

Stacie stared at her and was waiting for an answer.

Aubrey had to admit the truth just to end this.

"I-I do l-like Beca." Aubrey muttered.

Stacie squealed and said "I knew it. well, actually Chocolat knew it before me."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and said "now will you please go out."

suddenly Chloe came and asked "Stacie, where the hell were you?"

"I just made Aubrey confess." Stacie said proudly.

Chloe glanced at Aubrey and smiled and said "I knew it and Beca likes her too."

Aubrey blushed and Stacie said with a smirk "Mutual Understanding."

"mutual what?" Aubrey asked confused.

"you know, that term is used when your crush likes you back." Stacie said.

_crush?! this isn't some stupid crush, is it? Aubrey thought._

* * *

><p><strong>hope you guys liked this chapter and please read my story called "A sweet treat" and please leave reviews ;D~Nyan <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Cheekymadom: thanks ^_^ whatever the problem is I hope you get through it :)**

**Guest1: thanks :3**

**A/N: I've been kinda "in love" the past few weeks with 4 girls and well they're going to prom (yes. they're older than me) okay enough about me let's get on to the chapter ;)~Nyan**

* * *

><p>Beca opened her curtains and stared outside the window and thought "it seems like I'll be moving next week...but I don't want to leave Chocolat and Aubrey here probably I can take them or maybe I'll stay here..."<p>

suddenly someone knocked at the door.

"Beca, are you home?" a voice said.

it was her dad so she opened the door and asked "what do you want?"

"you have 30 minutes to decide if you'll stay or not." Warren said.

_"if I go back...I'll be with Jesse and if I stay here...I'll be with Aubrey...of course I'll go with Aubrey." Beca thought._

"so? what is your decision?" Warren asked.

"I...I'll stay." Beca decided.

Warren nodded and left and Beca smiled and closed the door.

"I...I did it." Beca muttered.

suddenly another knock was heard.

"Beca...I have to ask you something." it was Aubrey...Beca opened the door and asked "what is it?"

"um...when I was sober...what did I say?" Aubrey asked curiously.

Beca widened her eyes and sighed "you...told me...you liked me."

Aubrey blushed and stuttered "I-I-I..."

but Beca cut her off with her lips crashing onto hers.

_"am I...dreaming? this can't be a dream. it's reality." Aubrey thought._

after the kiss Beca teased "you're really cute when you're stuttering."

Aubrey kept blushing and said "thank goodness Chocolat left for awhile."

Beca smirked and grabbed Aubrey to the couch and asked "how was the kiss?"

Aubrey stuttered again "i-it w-was..." but once again she got cut off by Beca's lips crashing onto hers and slowly pulling back.

"Aubrey...I-I love you." Beca said with a smile.

suddenly someone knocked and Aubrey can't stop blushing.

"Becs, you home?" it was Jesse and Beca rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"why are you here?" Beca asked curiously.

"you made the right decision, Becs." Jesse said.

Beca smiled and said "thanks, bro."

Jesse left and Aubrey said "say, I should get going."

Beca quirked her eyebrows and asked "where are you going?"

"I'm going to study." Aubrey answered.

"seriously? why are you studying so much?" Beca asked.

Aubrey sighed "my father...would be disappointed."

Beca nodded and said "sure. but don't strain yourself."

Aubrey left and went back to her apartment.

_"was kissing her a good idea? or did I just make her feel awkward...but...that kiss was so...passionate." Beca thought._

* * *

><p><strong>hope you liked this chapter and please leave reviews :)~Nyan<br>**


	12. Chapter 12

**Vahuene: who wouldn't? XD**

**Cheekymadom: thanks :)**

**Guest1: hahahaha XD**

**A/N: well. let me talk about my life for a minute. those 4 girls that I've been crushing on have boyfriends (it hurts XD) but I become like "Beca" when they're near me XD. okay. on with the chapter XD**

* * *

><p>Aubrey kept blushing and suddenly Chocolat went home exhausted.<p>

"I'm beat. Aubrey, can you-why are you blushing?" Chocolat's exhausted face turned into a sneaky smirk.

Aubrey widened here eyes and stuttered "I-I-I..."

Chocolat kept smirking and shouted "I knew it!"

Aubrey glared at Chocolat and scoffed "no. it's not what it looks like."

Chocolat laughed and teased "whatever you say, Aubrey."

Aubrey sighed and thought "I wonder...why did Beca kiss me? No...it's probably not what I'm thinking...but maybe...it is."

Chocolat prepared food and gave Aubrey coffee.

"say, Aubrey, if you don't have any plans...will you go to the mall with me. you know...so we can do sister-ish stuff." Chocolat said awkwardly.

Aubrey laughed and said "of course, but not this week though."

Aubrey took a sip from her coffee and asked "so, how are your grades?"

Chocolat widened her eyes and didn't make eye contact.

"you know that your father would take you away when you don't have good grades." Aubrey reminded.

Chocolat never actually had good grades so that's why her father decided to lend her to Aubrey and tutor her or something to get good grades.

"we're going to start studying tomorrow and I know your exams are next week." Aubrey said sternly.

Chocolat groaned and Aubrey just smiled.

suddenly someone was knocking at the door.

"Aubrey, I need to talk to you." it was Beca. _is it about the kiss?_

Aubrey opened the door and went outside to talk to Beca.

Chocolat leaned her ear at the door to hear their conversation.

"what do you want to talk about?" Aubrey asked curiously.

"was the kiss...awkward?" Beca asked shyly.

Aubrey covered Beca's mouth with her hand.

"shhh...Chocolat can hear you and when she hears this she'll squeal like a little girl." Aubrey whispered.

Chocolat huffed and thought "she knows me too well."

Aubrey grabbed Beca's hand and went to the park.

"Beca, the kiss wasn't awkward and besides you're a good kisser." Aubrey said with a wink.

Beca blushed and asked "how old are you exactly?"

Aubrey giggled and said "I'm 23. actually."

"wow. you're a year older than me." Beca chuckled.

Beca stared at Aubrey's lips and licked her own.

Aubrey stared at Beca's lips as well and licked her own lips.

the both of them stared at each other and Aubrey crashed her lips on Beca's.

suddenly Stacie squealed "OH MY GOSH! I knew this would happen, right, Chlo?"

Chloe nodded and smiled and said "congratulations. you two. and Beca if you hurt Aubrey you'll pay."

Beca nodded and Aubrey laughed.

suddenly Chocolat came and said "I knew you two would be together."

_"we're not yet...official but...we will be...soon." Aubrey thought._

* * *

><p><strong>alright 3 more chapters and this will be done. sadly. :( and thank you for the support you guys give and please leave reviews :)~Nyan <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Vahuene: thanks and just as they say "after a storm...a rainbow will appear" :3**

**Cheekymadom: thanks. yeah I will eventually have longer ones :3 and yeah you can call me a womanizer XD**

**Guest1: thanks :)**

**A/N: let me tell you a little bit about those 4 girls :3 the first girl is like Beca. short and badass and sarcastic. but she has super curly hair. second girl is like Aubrey but when you get to know her she's sweet and she has dark hair. third girl is like Chloe. bubbly and cheerful yet childish and likes to tease people and she has this brunette-ish hair. fourth girl she's like Stacie but minus the slut part. she's famous in my school and sexy as hell. :3 enough about them...let's just go on with this chapter XD~Kero**

* * *

><p>"Chocolat, I need your help." Aubrey begged.<p>

Chocolat paused her game and asked "what do you need, sis?"

Aubrey looked nervous and Chocolat kept staring at her.

meanwhile at Beca's apartment...

"I need to ask her out." Beca thought.

Beca groaned out of frustration and said to herself "why am I so nervous?"

Beca called Stacie and Stacie answered her call.

"hey, Becs. what's up?"

"I need your help, Stace." Beca said.

"on what?" Stacie asked curiously.

Beca was really nervous and she kept stroking her hair and sighed "I need to ask Aubrey out and I'm just...nervous."

Stacie giggled and Beca rolled her eyes and said "this is serious, Stace."

"sorry. it's just that...you don't need to feel nervous on asking Aubrey since she has the hots for you." Stacie teased.

Beca nodded and asked "what if the date is bad?"

Stacie groaned and said "you know what...let's double date. you, Aubrey, Chloe and me."

"that actually sounds...nice." Beca said.

Stacie said "of course it does."

"okay. I'll ask her out today and we'll meet tomorrow to get ready." Beca said.

Stacie smiled and Beca hung up.

meanwhile at Aubrey's apartment...

"of course. I'll help you with asking Beca out." Chocolat said with a smile.

Aubrey hugged Chocolat and Chocolat said "you're welcome?"

Aubrey laughed and asked "you'll be in charge of what I'm wearing, alright?"

Chocolat nodded and said "I'll make you look fabulous, Onee-chan."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and ruffled Chocolat's hair and went to the door and said "I'll give you a little treat."

Aubrey left and Chocolat squealed like a little girl and jumped up and down.

suddenly Aubrey's phone rang.

Chocolat saw the caller id and it was her father.

Chocolat took a deep breath and thought "it's been so long since I talked to my father."

Chocolat answered the call and her father, Ryan, said "Aubrey, how's Chocolat doing?"

Chocolat didn't answer and Ryan asked "Aubrey? are you there?"

"father..." Chocolat said softly.

"Chocolat? is that really you?" Ryan asked in shock.

"yes, father. it's me. why did you call?" Chocolat asked.

Ryan took a deep breath and sighed "you're going back here at L.A."

Chocolat widened her eyes and pleaded "please. no. I want to stay here...with Aubrey."

Ryan sighed and said "come back with us...your mom, me and Parfait."

"I don't want to go back there." Chocolat cried.

_"why did he even send me here in the first place? I'm already happy here...in New York." Chocolat thought._

* * *

><p><strong>alright...a little background on Chocolat there XD hope you liked this chapter and please don't forget to review :3~Nyan<br>**


	14. Chapter 14

**Vahuene: thanks :)**

**cheekymadom: hahahaha XD IK :3 it feels weird though XD and yeah I hope so too :(**

**Guest1: me too :(**

**A/N: SENPAI NOTICED ME XD yessss my crushes like me (as a friend XD) okay, if you want a sequel to this just ask ;) eventually I'll make a sequel out of more drama and stuff :3~Nyan**

* * *

><p>"but...dad, I don't want to go back to L.A." Chocolat growled.<p>

suddenly Aubrey came back and she saw Chocolat talking to her dad on the phone.

"Chocolat, I'm ordering you to go back to L.A. when I get there." Ryan scolded.

Aubrey hated Ryan. he always abuses Chocolat and forces her to do the stuff she doesn't want.

"Ryan, let Chocolat stay here." Aubrey said.

Ryan heard what Aubrey said and ordered "Chocolat, please give Aubrey the phone."

Chocolat nodded and gave Aubrey the phone.

"Aubrey, she has to go back to L.A to-" but Ryan got cut off.

"No, Ryan, you're not taking her." Aubrey scoffed.

Chocolat's eyes lit up and smiled.

Aubrey smirked and Ryan growled "you are not allowed to talk to me like that."

"let Chocolat stay. I can take care of her." Aubrey said.

Ryan sighed and said "she's not going to stay with someone like you."

"why not? I took care of her HERE in New York independently and you're just going to take her?" Aubrey scoffed.

"and what do you mean by someone like me?" Aubrey added.

"she'll be influenced by your nature and I don't want my daughter to be like that." Ryan growled.

Aubrey smirked and teased "too bad she's already like that."

before Ryan could speak Aubrey hung up and smiled at Chocolat.

"that was awesome." Chocolat said.

Aubrey chuckled and said "you know, on my way out I was talking to Beca and..."

before Aubrey could finish her sentence Chocolat hugged Aubrey and mumbled "congratulations, sis."

"thank you, Choco." Aubrey said as she ruffled Chocolat's hair.

Chocolat went to the closet and picked an outfit for Aubrey.

meanwhile at Beca's apartment...

Beca called Stacie and asked "what should I wear? god, I'm so nervous..."

Stacie can't help but laugh and said "don't worry...I'll be there in a minute or two."

Beca said "sure...thanks, Stace."

Stacie hung up and after a few minutes Stacie came.

"the official fashion helper named Stacie Conrad is here." Stacie greeted.

Beca rolled her eyes and lets Stacie in her apartment.

"wait, weren't you getting ready for the date too?" Beca asked.

Stacie nodded and said "my outfit is already in my bag."

"convenient." Beca said.

Stacie looked at some of Beca's clothes and asked "you seriously don't have anything to please a lady?"

Beca quirked her eyebrows and said "yeah. so? Aubrey isn't into fashion or anything."

Stacie rolled her eyes and picked a (I tried so hard to think of something for Beca to wear. XD but I can't) and Beca asked "are you sure she's going to like this?"

Stacie nodded and Beca showcased the clothes she was wearing.

meanwhile at Aubrey's apartment...

"you look beautiful." Chocolat squealed.

Aubrey wore a pink dress and braided her hair and her dress was a little short and it was Chocolat's fault.

"are you sure...this isn't too revealing?" Aubrey asked shyly.

Chocolat giggled and said "nope. you look beautiful."

"say, I owe you one." Aubrey said.

Chocolat shook her head and said "you stood up for me so, I did this for you."

Aubrey ruffled Chocolat's hair and said "you've been raised well."

"alright, I'm ready." Aubrey sighed.

suddenly someone knocked at the door.

Chocolat opened the door and it was Chloe wearing a blue short dress and her shoes were blue and Chocolat asked "is this heaven?"

Chocolat playfully smacked Chocolat and said "no. it's Chloe."

Chocolat laughed and Aubrey rolled her eyes and asked "you're dressed up."

"so, are you." Chloe pointed out.

"well, yeah...I'm going to a date with Beca." Aubrey said.

Chloe smirked and said "I'm going with Stacie as well."

suddenly two familiar brunettes said "well, we're doing a double date."

Chocolat's jaw dropped when she saw Stacie wearing a plaid shirt that was showing some cleavage and just wearing jeans.

"you look amazing, babe." Chloe said as she kissed Stacie at the cheek.

Stacie smirked and said "of course I do."

Beca's jaw dropped when she saw Aubrey.

Aubrey was blushing and smiled shyly.

"you...look..." but before Beca could finish the sentence Chocolat guessed "beautiful? pretty? hot?"

Beca playfully rolled her eyes and said "probably all of those."

Aubrey giggled and said "Chocolat, you'll be staying here, alright?"

Chocolat pouted and whined "but...I don't want to stay here...all alone."

"awwww...you're so cute...of course you can come." Chloe squealed.

Aubrey looked at Chloe who was smiling at her and Aubrey said "but, she's a kid."

"a very mature one. I must say." Stacie joked.

Chocolat smiled at Aubrey and begged "please..."

Aubrey groaned "fine you can come."

Chocolat cheered and grabbed her bag.

they went in Beca's car and went to a restaurant.

_"time to make Beca fall in love with Aubrey...hehehe...then, I'm going to have a cool brunette DJ to hang out with..." Chocolat thought._

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder how awkward things are since Chocolat is in the date XD please leave reviews :3 and one more long chapter and it's done ^_^~Nyan<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Vahuene: hahahaha glad you liked it and thank you :3**

**cheekymadom: I know I was planning on putting a bonus chapter and go to the sequel and thank you :3**

**guest: awe yeah ^_^**

**A/N: I have a question later ^_^ and this will be the last chapter :( sadly but...there will be a fluffy bonus chapter :3~Chu**

* * *

><p>they arrived at the restaurant and Chocolat said "I can stay here if you guys want."<p>

Chloe giggled and said "don't be silly. of course you can come with us inside."

Chocolat smiled and went out of the car.

"Beca, how did you get reservations for this?" Aubrey asked.

Beca laughed nervously and said "I find my ways."

they took a seat and Chocolat said "I didn't know you were the fancy type, Becs."

Beca smiled smugly and the waiter came and took their orders and waited.

"I wonder if the carnival is open." Chocolat muttered.

Chocolat looked at her surroundings and she saw a suspicious man reading a magazine.

the food arrived and Beca's eyes lit up and ate what was on the table.

"how can it all fit in, Beca?" Aubrey joked.

Beca smirked and said "I don't tell secrets like that."

Stacie and Chloe laughed and Aubrey shook her head while smirking.

their next destination was a romantic scenery. it was an abandoned par that had an amazing view.

"Chocolat, could you please get the basket from the car." Beca ordered.

Chocolat went to the car and got the basket for Beca.

"this is so romantic, Stacie and Beca." Chloe said as she cuddled with Stacie.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and said "too much cuddling can lead you to death."

"Aubrey, stop being so bitter and have fun. you can cuddle Beca...if you want." Chloe whined.

Chocolat sat beside Beca and suddenly her cellphone ringed.

Chocolat checked her phone and it was an unknown number.

"excuse me...I have to take this." Chocolat said as she stood up and walked around and picked up the call.

"hello?" Chocolat asked.

"Chocolat..." a man's voice said.

Chocolat widened her eyes and asked "father? is that you?"

"turn around." the voice said.

Chocolat turned around and saw a tall male figure and said "please go back home."

Chocolat became scared and cried "No. I will stay here with Aubrey and her girlfriend."

the figure became visible and it was Ryan.

Aubrey became worried about Chocolat and asked Beca "where could she be?"

"she just got a call, Bree." Beca said.

Aubrey's eyes widened and Beca quirked her eyebrows and asked "why? what's wrong?"

"that call is from her father...he's trying to take away Chocolat from me and better yet us." Aubrey cried.

Beca stood up and went to find Chocolat and Aubrey stood up as well and said "we'll come too."

Beca nodded and Chloe and Stacie followed.

"you are going home with me back to L.A." Ryan said smugly.

Chocolat knew her father was drunk and said "I told you already...NO."

Aubrey kept searching with Beca and heard a loud shout.

"I think I hear her." Aubrey muttered.

Aubrey followed the voice she heard along with Beca, Chloe and Stacie.

"I hope you're okay, Choco...I hope he doesn't hurt you..." Aubrey thought.

Aubrey had tears falling from her face and finally they found Chocolat and Ryan talking.

"if you'll go with me...I'll spare Aubrey and her little girlfriend." Ryan offered.

Aubrey, Chloe, Beca and Stacie hid behind a tree and listened to the conversation.

Chocolat sighed and sighed "fine...but don't hurt them."

Aubrey can't take this anymore and shouted "what the hell, Ryan?"

Beca pulled Aubrey but Ryan pulled out his gun and said "come any closer and your girlfriend dies."

Ryan aimed his gun at Beca and Chocolat said "I made a deal with you...so, you can't hurt Beca."

Ryan looked at Chocolat who was glaring at him and puts back his gun.

"Chocolat, No...you're better than this." Aubrey cried.

Chocolat's eyes became watery and said "I have to...so, you and Beca will live together."

"it wouldn't be fun...without you..." Aubrey said softly.

Chocolat's tears were streaming down her face and Chloe pulled out her gun from her purse.

"it's all over." Chloe said smugly as she pointed the gun at Ryan.

Aubrey quirked her eyebrows and asked "you had a gun on your purse?!"

Chloe giggled and said "yeah...I have a second job."

"Officer Beale, we meet again." Ryan said.

"you've mistaken me for my father but, I'll take it." Chloe said with a smirk.

Chocolat knew what she was supposed to do and took the gun without him noticing.

"dad, let me stay." Chocolat begged.

"I'll take care of your daughter along with Aubrey, sir." Beca said with a blank expression.

Ryan glared at Beca and scoffed "I wouldn't let some stranger take care of my daughter."

Beca already hated Ryan and shouted "she knows me and technically I'm not a stranger...I am your daughter's friend."

Ryan slapped Beca but Chocolat pushed Ryan to the ground.

Ryan tried to reach for his gun but it wasn't in his pocket.

Chocolat smirked and dangled the gun and said "looking for this?"

Chloe called the cops and Stacie said "I didn't know you are a cop."

Chloe giggled and said "I just love shooting and arresting people."

minutes later the cops came and arrested Ryan.

"hope you have a great time in prison, Ryan." Aubrey teased.

Ryan glared at them and Chocolat got scared and was silent.

Beca patted Chocolat the back and said "don't worry...he won't touch you ever again."

they all went back to the car and Chocolat sighed "I'm sorry...if you're date was ruined."

Beca chuckled and said "it didn't ruin it. seeing Chloe pull out that gun made my day."

Stacie rolled her eyes playfully and scoffed "you already have Aubrey...and now you're taking Chloe?"

Chloe said to Stacie "you know, I'm the only one for you, right?"

Chloe stroked Stacie's cheek and Aubrey scoffed "Not in my car. please."

Stacie and Chloe giggled and Chocolat said "yeah...and not in front of me...please."

when Aubrey dropped Chloe and Stacie off. Aubrey and Beca went back to their apartments.

"say, I had fun and thrilled." Beca said with a smile.

Beca gave Aubrey a long passionate kiss and after the kiss Aubrey moaned "wow."

"you're a good kisser." Beca said with a wink.

Aubrey playfully smacked Beca and said "goodnight, shorty."

Beca smirked and went in her apartment.

Aubrey and Chocolat went in their apartment as well.

_"I hope my father doesn't come out of jail...what if my mom knows this? what about Parfait? I really have to keep my cousin and her girlfriend safe from my problems." Chocolat thought._

_"Mitchell, you're going to start a new life with Aubrey...in New York...your most hated city ever...but with her anything can happen here." Beca thought._

_"this is my New York Love story...New York isn't THAT romantic but...with Beca...it is." Aubrey thought._

* * *

><p><strong>THE END. no I'm just kidding...there will be a bonus chapter if you guys want...and a sequel too.<br>**

**question: do you guys want a sequel? :3**

**~Chocolat-chan**


End file.
